David No
David No is a martial artist and actor, who played Cain in Enter the Matrix and The Matrix Reloaded. Biography International man-Australian native, he got his jump start into the film industry in 1993 while obtaining his degree in Physiotherapy. While completing his degree he continued to become further involved in the film industry, having studied for many years at various institutions including the esteemed NIDA or National Institute of Dramatic Arts. Like many actors in Australia, he has had his fair share of guest roles in various TV series but his niche was his tremendous physical ability. No's parents are both martial arts masters. His father, Ke-Hyung No was responsible for establishing taekwondo in Australia in 1965, and mother, Robin Marchment was the first ever female blackbelt and remains the highest ranking female in Australia. No himself would go on to represent Australia in both Judo (1992) and taekwondo (1995). This martial arts ability has enabled him to work along side of some of the best in the field on a projects like: Jackie Chan's Mr Nice Guy, the Mel Gibson / Jet Li produced Invincible; and The Matrix Reloaded and Enter the Matrix, the video game. As a martial arts actor, No explored the stunt world further gaining his stuntman qualifications and working in all aspects of this daring work including: body control, heights, fire, animals, water, and vehicles. His specialties would become fighting, wirework, and precision driving. In 1997, No joined forces with action filmmaker Brent Houghton, to address Australia's lack of Genre filmmaking. Under the banner "Furious Films", No would go on to win the annual pitching competition at SPAA or Screen Producers Association of Australia, which sparked interest from some of Australia's most prominent film and distribution companies. Their talents as genre screen writers were quickly commissioned by these companies and several of their projects were launched at the Cannes Film Market. As well as developing feature films, No has also made a name for himself as a line-producer within the Korean commercial Industry. As fortune would have it, No's first commercial was a $4.5mil spot starring Jackie Chan. His demand as a facilitator of Korean projects escalated, and he has worked solidly with some of Korea's top directors and actors on films like Typhoon and Temptation of Wolves; TV dramas such as I'm Sorry I Love You, Which Planet are you from, Lady of the Sun and most recently he produced the international leg of the new hit drama, Worlds Within. His commercial works include huge campaigns such as the Anymotion, Anyclub and Anyband series starring Hyori Lee, Eric Mun, and Boa Kwon. He has also featured in commercials for: Korealife Insurance; KTF and Hankook Tires. Throughout the years, this modern day Renaissance Man has maintained and cultivated his skills as Actor, Producer, Stuntman and Action Director - a film polymath, often fulfilling each of these roles in a single project. Though inconceivable, the uniqueness of No's skill set and his diligence to the art of filmmaking, has allowed him to master many areas. In 2005, No went back to story-telling, but this time as a director. His 2006 film Forged is a culmination of all his various skills and exudes a particular style and perspective to the genre. It has played the International film festival circuit solidly, picking up an array of awards, from Best Director; several Best Films, Best Costume Design, Best Film Score and a Top Cinematography award, as if to pay homage to the many facets of the director's abundant talents. Matrix series No played the exile Cain in Enter the Matrix and The Matrix Reloaded. Category:Actors